


Birthday

by brokencasbutt67



Category: Supernatural RPF, The Walking Dead RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Daddy Kink, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-07 02:47:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14661732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokencasbutt67/pseuds/brokencasbutt67
Summary: Pure Porn. Nothing else





	Birthday

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kittenofdoomage](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittenofdoomage/gifts).



You sighed and rolled over in the bed, sun streaming over sweat soaked bodies on come stained sheets. You looked at the body beside you. If you didn’t know him personally, you wouldn’t expect him to be over the age of 50. But he was, as of yesterday. And you’d celebrated in the best way. It started with a blowjob in bed, followed by a lazy breakfast, bacon sandwiches and coffee in bed. This lead onto shower time, where he fucked you into the shower wall, until you came with a loud moan, but even then he didn’t stop. You then climbed back into bed, and fucked again, this time you rode him. After lunch, you tied him up in the bed, and rode him, teasing him all the while until he couldn’t come anymore. So you slept, spooning together. You briefly awoke in the evening, and you rode his face, screaming his name for everyone to hear. You eventually fell back to sleep, after losing count of the amount of times you and him had sex.

You looked to the sleeping body and smirked, deciding to wake him up in the best way. You slithered down the bed, taking his soft cock into your mouth.   
“Shi..Fuck” He cursed, his hand losing itself in your hair. You bobbed your head, taking him deeper, briefly looking up to him. He was watching your every move. You pulled off slightly.  
“Take me daddy” You whispered. He grinned and nodded, slipping his hand into your hair again. He forced you down onto him, fucking your throat. You groaned, gripping his hips.   
“Shit darl, mouth so good” He groaned, hitting the back of your throat over and over until he came. You felt the heat hit the back of your throat, and you swallowed it, before pulling off. You cleaned him up with kitten licks, before moving up to mouth over his bruised chest.   
“Dang, can tell I been at you” You smirked, trailing your hands over his chest. He grinned and slid his hand down your body and in between your legs. Thick, calloused fingers fucked into you, hard and fast. You moaned loudly, a cry of ‘daddy’ leaving your throat. You shifted on the bed, laying flat on your back and spreading your legs.  
“God damn darl, what a sight for sore eyes” He groaned, shifting to kneel above you. He slowly fucked into you, rubbing his hand over your thigh. You gasped and moaned, throwing your head back. Jeffrey leant down and nibbled at your chest, biting over your chest and nipples until you were covered in bruises, much like him, and you were clenching around him.  
“Fuck baby girl, you close?” He asked, breathlessly. You nodded and looked up to him.  
“Gonna come for daddy? Gonna let everyone know who makes you scream like this” He groaned. You nodded.  
“Please daddy...I’m so close” You begged. He nodded, squeezing your nipples in his hands.   
“Come for me baby girl” He moaned. You did, screaming ‘daddy’ and ‘Jeff’ until you were hoarse, and he had a tight grip on your hips as he came inside of you.   
  
A while later, you rolled over and faced him.  
“Fuck” You whispered. He grinned.  
“Where did that come from? It’s not my birthday for 364 days” He winked. You rolled your eyes and kissed him.


End file.
